This invention relates to an improved clipper apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus useful for the attachment of U-shaped metal clips about a large mass of gathered material.
Packaging of solid powder materials in a tubular elongate package has been a technique utilized for packaging of blasting powder used in mining operations. Typically the package is an elongated, cylindrical tube of canvas, cloth, patper or plastic sewn or sealed at its opposite ends. The elongated cylindrical powder filled package may be lowered in to a hole drilled in the earth and then ignited. Handling of such packages and packing of the packages particularly using sewing techniques or other closure techniques for such packages has long been a problem. Improved methods of sealing such packages has been desired.
The material used for such packaging is usually a thick, multiple layer sheet comprised, for example, of fibers, plastics, paper and the like in various forms and combinations. When sealing the end of such package, the massive material that must be contained by a closure of fasteners is significant and requires significant energy.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,841 issued Mar. 2, 1976 for a Clipper Apparatus For Attaching Material To A Broomstick Or The Like, there is disclosed a device for attaching a metal clip about a large diameter segment or section of gathered material. Although the closure disclosed therein might be useful for heavy duty packaging, the clipper disclosed would not be practical. Thus there has remained a need for improved apparatus which is cable of receiving a large mass of material, for gathering that material easily, and for applying a large U-shaped metal clip about that material to seal the closure tightly in a single simple operation.